Love Isn't the Definition Of Just Romance (One Shot)
by love winx
Summary: Stella and Brandon are one of the most cutest couples around. Now here we have one part of the couple, Stella, who wants to test Brandon's love for her, does something really stupid that thankfully, didn't work. Find out what stupidness she's up to and how she really didn't get into messed up business! One shot!


**Hey guys! I'm back! I know you guys hate me for deleting my two previous stories, but I'm sorry guys! I just can't continue. School will start soon and I won't have ANY time because studies will get tough and besides that, I ain't good at continuing stories. Still, I Hope you guys like it and of course, it's SxB :D Sorry if it'll be short! **

Love Isn't the Definition of Just Romance (One Shot)

He looked at her from a far away distance. She was standing there, laughing with her friend, Musa. Although they were a couple, staring at Stella so lovingly can never get old for Brandon.

Brandon and Stella were best friends since they were young children. Both of their parents knew each other since years and together, they were all the perfect best friends.

Being so friendly and childish with each other was a thing they did 12 years ago; when they were 5. Now they're 17. Now it's all about romance, teasing, playing around and all those things that couples do.

Alright, alright. Enough of our talk, let's get back to the main people here.

Brandon was in his room, having his memorable chain of thoughts going, until suddenly someone from behind covered his soft looking, gorgeous brown eyes. He was confused for a minute until that familiar fragrance hit his nose. He smiled. Oh was he glad to feel and smell that person.

He gently removed the person's hands from his eyes and looked behind to see a very well known person to him.

Stella stood there giggling lightly. "Hi" she said with a smile that could make Brandon's heart literally stop forever.

"What a surprise" Brandon said as he stood up from his chair.

"I know" Stella said as she giggled again.

Brandon smiled and this time it was Stella who could feel her heart beat twice as fast. Brandon's smile was worth more than a million dollars to her. Whenever he smiled at her, it made her feel...let's just say she's been loving that sight since they were kids.

"Hey, I'll be back with something to eat. Until then, play with yourself" Brandon said as he laughed. Stella rolled her eyes playfully but accepted.

Brandon walked out and closed the door. Stella just sat on her bed, having her own chain of thoughts about how Brandon would react if she ran away and left him. What would he do? Would he care? Would he date someone else? She was just so eager to know that she got an idea that wouldn't really suit things around here.

Stella quickly took a pen and paper from one of his drawers and wrote a note:

"Dear Brandon,

I have run away. I don't need you anymore in my life. I'm sorry for having to date you in the first place! I just don't love you and I never did...

Stella"

And with that, she stuffed herself under Brandon's bed.

Brandon stepped into his room with Chips, sodas and who knows what kinda of foods into the room. He dropped them all on the bed with a smile but it dropped when he didn't see Stella to be anywhere in sight.

Brandon approached the note that was on his desk. He picked it up only to see that it was from Stella. He read it and for almost a still second he felt very broken. But then he smirked as he felt an idea pop up.

He quickly wrote a note back, picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey babe. It's me. I was thinking we should go out maybe? Yeah that chick was fake. She ran away and I don't even know why the heck I dated her in the first place. Yup, I'll be ready in 2 minutes baby. Get ready!" And with that, he hung up and left his room.

Stella came out of under his bed with tears in her eyes. How could this be? How could Brandon actually do this to her?

She picked up the note...

"I CAN SEE YOUR FEET YOU BIG IDIOT OF A PERSON! Haha, I guess your 'plan' didn't work. Now let's go eat, I'm starving. Oh and I still would've loved you even if the plan did work because I loved you before, I love you now and I'll always love you forever"

Stella dropped the note and face-palmed herself. If only she knew, she could've wished for her body to be much smaller.

**Hey guys! Ok I know that was weird and very short but I'm sorrrryyy! I tried my very best and yeah even the title's stupid but yeah. Please review and tell me if you want more one shots! I could even write one shots about other couples if you want! **

**Thanks! **


End file.
